Brother of Mine
by Blackeyes Asakura
Summary: CHAP 2 UPDATE! COMPLETE! Keluarga. Monster. Keluarga. Monster. "Peduli apa dia manusia apa bukan, yang penting dia keluarga gue!" Mereka tidak tahu rasanya tidak punya keluarga. Tidak mau memahami perihnya. Egois! "Bocah, awas kalo sampe kalah lagi sama si damn-chicken." Keluarganya saat ini cuma satu. Mereka masih mau mengambilnya? KEJAM! "Kyuubi!" / Read and review please?
1. Jadi Manusia!

Oke, gak pake bakom deh, fict ini cuma 2 chap, yang satunya masih dalam proses. So, enjoy it.

.

Chapter 1: Jadi Manusia!

.

Siapa yang gak kenal Naruto di Konoha? Bocah pirang yang suka nyari masalah sama semua penduduk desa. Udah nyoret-nyoret patung Hokage, ngejailin anak-anak yang uji nyali di kuburan, en segabruk masalah-masalah lain yang dia bikin.

Sebenernya dia bukan anak nakal, dia cuma nyari perhatian dari orang-orang sekitarnya. Soalnya keadaannya yang udah gak punya orangtua bikin dia gak punya orang yang merhatiin dia. Plus karena ditubuhnya disegel bijuu berekor sembilan yang ditakutin penduduk. Jadinya dia dijauhin sama semua orang. Para orangtua juga ngelarang anaknya main sama si Naruto, jadi makin sepi lah hidupnya dia.

"Heh bocah Kyuubi! Bersihkan tembok warungku!"

"Males! Lu bersihin aja sendiri, kakek tua jelek!"

Naruto lari sambil ketawa-ketawa, dia ngelempar lap yang dari tadi dia pake buat ngebersihin cat di tembok warung yang dia kotorin. Ketawanya makin keras begitu tau tuh lap mendarat dengan manis di wajah orang yang dari tadi ngebentak-bentak dia.

Tuh anak lari ke warung ramen langganannya, Ichiraku Ramen, trus mesen makanan berkuah itu en makan dengan lahap.

Abis itu dia pulang ke 'rumah'nya. Gara-gara kekenyangan dia pun tidur dengan nyenyak. Hari emang mulai malem sih.

Beberapa saat abis tuh anak tidur mendadak ada cahaya orange terang dari perutnya, tepatnya dari segel yang bentuknya pusaran itu. Cahaya orange itu perlahan keluar dari segel itu dan pindah ke lantai, lama-lama tuh cahaya berubah jadi seorang manusia.

Cowok berambut kuning agak-agak orange dengan iris merah en pupil yang bentuknya tajam, mata rubah. Cowok itu ngelipet tangannya depan dada, "Nih anak gak pernah gitu ya, beres-beres di rumahnya sendiri?" omelnya. _Like always._

Akhirnya dia pun ngebuka pintu keluar en jalan keluar rumah itu.

Bisa nebak dong itu orang siapa?

Yap, buat yang nyangka dia Kyuubi, loe bener. Dia Kyuubi. Kyuubi no Kitsune yang ada dalem tubuh Naruto. Udah setahun belakangan ini dia nemuin cara keluar dari tubuh jinchuriki nya, biar dalam wujud manusia dan dia harus buru-buru masuk ke tubuh Naruto lagi sebelum tuh anak bangun, si Kyuubi tetep aja seneng bisa keluar.

Dalem kandang terus itu sumpek, sumpah! Kyuubi butuh udara segar, dia juga pengen tau dunia manusia kayak gimana. Makanya dia sering keluar malem-malem, jalan-jalan di Konoha. Ngeliat-liat aktivitas orang-orangnya.

Bahkan dia ngeliat sendiri waktu tragedi klan Uchiha yang ngagetin satu desa itu. Dia ngeliat sendiri dua orang yang ngebunuh semua anggota klan kecuali anak bebek yang Kyuubi gak tau siapa namanya. Dia sih biasa aja ngeliat pembunuhan begitu, baginya manusia itu munafik. Keliatannya aja baik, taunya jahat semua kan? Buktinya? Buktinya banyak! Gak mungkin Kyuubi bilang satu-satu.

Langkah Kyuubi udah nyampe depan warung Ichiraku, 'Ini tempat si bocah biasa makan ya? Hm, jadi pengen nyobain.' Batinnya, dia ngerogoh saku celana panjangnya. Kosong.

Wajahnya berubah jadi asem, 'Sial, gue lupa ngambil duit dari kantongnya si bocah. Ah, kelaperan deh gue.' Batinnya kesiksa. Dia kembali jalan-jalan.

Waktu jam nunjukin jam 3 pagi, Kyuubi pun balik dari acara jalan-jalannya en pulang ke rumahnya Naruto. Tuh bocah masih ngorok, jelas. Kyuubi pun siap-siap masuk ke tubuhnya Naruto.

Tapi mendadak,

Kriuuuuuk~

"Ah sialan, gue laper nih." Keluh Kyuubi. Dia pun gak jadi masuk ke tubuh Naruto en pergi ke dapur, berharap ada makanan. Dan kebeneran banget, ada ramen cup instan di lemari dapurnya si Naruto. Tuh orang langsung aja ngebuka tuh cup en ngisi pake air panas, trus nunggu deh.

Setelah beberapa menit, Kyuubi ngebuka ramennya en mulai makan.

Dia hampir lupa, idungnya Naru tuh sensi banget sama wangi ramen. Waktu dia makan, aromanya kemana-mana, Naruto yang nyium itu pun bangun dan ngegosok-gosok matanya.

"Hoaahmmm~ kok aroma kuah ramen sih?" kata anak itu sambil berdiri, berusaha nyari sumber aroma itu.

Kyuubi hampir aja keselek, 'Mampus! Gue lupa tuh anak tajem banget idungnya kalo masalah ramen! Gimana nih?' batin Kyuubi bingung.

Baru aja dia mau mikir harus ngapain, Naruto udah nyampe dapur en nyalain lampunya.

Glek.

Kyuubi diem. Naruto cengo.

Siapa yang gak cengo kalo mendadak di rumah kalian ada orang yang lagi makan ramen? Orang gak dikenal lagi.

Naruto mandangin Kyuubi, bingung. "Loe siapa? Kok ada di rumah gue? Makan ramen gue lagi!" katanya sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Kyuubi. 'Keh, nih anak gak sopan banget sih.' Batin Kyuubi, kesel.

"Gue-.."

"Tunggu, kayaknya gue kenal mata loe." Kata Naruto sambil ngefokusin pandangannya ke mata Kyuubi.

"Then, gue siapa menurut elo?" tanya Kyuubi, dia ngelipet tangannya di depan dada. Naruto garuk-garuk kepala, "Mata elo sih kayak si Kyuubi, tapi masa Kyuubi manusia sih? Udah deh, gue nyerah. Loe siapa?" tanya Naruto. Kyuubi nepuk jidat, "Gue emang Kyuubi, oon." Katanya.

Naruto cengo seratus persen. "Kyuubi? K-kok jadi manusia? Huaaa! Ada Kyuubi di rumah gue! Ada Kyuu- hmph!" si Kyuubi langsung ngebekep tuh bocah, "Berisik, bego. Ntar kalo ada yang curiga gimana?" desis Kyuubi kesel. Naruto mandang dia horror.

Akhirnya setelah janji gak bakal teriak lagi, Kyuubi ngelepasin bekepannya. Naruto masih mandang dia horror, tapi sedetik kemudian pandangan matanya berubah jadi kesel en marah. Si Kyuubi yang gak nyadar sih makan makan aja, cuek.

Plak!

Naruto nampar Kyuubi!

Kyuubi mangap, matanya melotot, kaget sama kelakuan si bocah yang mendadak nampar dia.

"Loe kenap-.."

"Loe jahat!" samber Naruto. Kyuubi ngedip dua kali, "Hah?"

"Loe jahat! Gara-gara loe semua penduduk desa benci sama gue! Gara-gara loe dalem tubuh gue, gue jadi gak punya temen! Dasar rubah jahat!" teriak Naruto, Kyuubi nutup telinganya, 'Buset nih bocah suaranya stereo anjir.' Batinnya.

"Loe sih pake acara ngancurin desa! Jadinya kan penduduk pada benci sama gue! Kenapa loe harus ada di dunia ini sih? Padahal kalo loe gak ada gue bisa idup kayak anak biasa lainnya!" lanjut tuh bocah pirang, suaranya mulai kedengeran terisak. "G-gue gak punya temen, dijauhin semua orang, guru-guru pada sinis sama gue, kenapa sih loe harus ganggu idup gue? Hiks..." dan akhirnya si bocah mewek.

Kyuubi mijet-mijet dahinya, "Oke, gue jawab pertanyaan loe satu-satu. Pertama, gue gak minta dimasukin ke badan elo. Bapak loe yang masukin, jadi jangan salahin gue. Kedua, gue dikendaliin sama si Uchiha brengsek Madara buat ngancurin Konoha –walau ujungnya gue keceplosan juga sih ngancurin desa. Ketiga, gue diciptain ama Rikudo, kalo mau tanya kenapa gue ada di dunia ini, lu tanya aja sama dia, itupun kalo dia masih idup –gue yakin sih dia udah mati. Keempat, gue gak ganggu idup loe, gue diem diem aja tuh di badan elo, gak ngamuk-ngamuk gaje. Dan jangan salahin gue gara-gara loe gak punya temen, itu sih elo aja yang bego." Jawabnya panjang lebar. Naruto masih nangis.

"Apa maksud elo bapak gue yang masukin? Gue aja gak tau si-siapa bapak gue." Tanya Naruto sambil ngelap ingusnya pake piyama yang dia pake. Kyuubi ber-ih jijik. "Bapak loe. Loe gak tau kan bapak loe siapa? Nah ini begonya elo, bukannya nyari tau. Bapak loe itu Minato, Yondaime Hokage, oon. Ah gue gak paham si Kushina ngidam apaan sampe anaknya kayak elo." Kata Kyuubi sambil nyentil jidat si Naruto. Sementara si pirang melotot, "B-bapak gue Yondaime Hokage?" tanyanya sambil narik-narik kaos yang dipake Kyuubi.

"Adoh, iya! Udah jangan ganggu gue, gue mau makan!" kata cowok itu, dia ngambil lagi cup ramennya en mulai makan. Gak peduli sama tatapan Naruto yang udah berubah jadi tatapan yang bersinar-sinar.

Akhirnya si Kyuubi risih juga dipandangin begitu, "Loe ngapain sih ngeliatin gue begitu?" bentaknya kesel. Naruto senyum lebar, "Kyuu, mau gak jadi keluarga gue?" tanyanya sambil ngatupin tangannya depan dada.

Brush!

Kyuubi yang lagi minum langsung keselek, dia ngelap mulutnya, "Keluarga?" tanyanya heran.

'Seumur-umur gue jadi bijuu, baru sekarang ada yang minta gue jadi keluarganya?' batinnya heran.

Si Naruto ngangguk-ngangguk semangat, "Iya! Loe bisa jadi kakak yang keren! Ya? Ya? Ya?" katanya sambil narik-narik lengan kaos Kyuubi. Perempatan warung dango tercetak di dahinya Kyuubi.

"Loe tau kan gue ini bijuu?" tanya Kyuubi, Naruto ngangguk, "Tau dong!" si Kyuubi mijet dahinya lagi, makin pusing sama nih anak, "Terus tau gitu kenapa masih minta gue jadi keluarga elo? Bukannya loe benci sama gue, huh?" katanya, Naruto nunduk, "Yaa, gue pikir daripada gue gak punya keluarga sama sekali? Seenggaknya gue bisa punya kakak walau bukan kakak beneran." Kata Uzumaki itu, makin nunduk.

Kyuubi kasian juga sama tuh bocah, dia tau banget si Naruto emang beneran kesiksa selama idupnya.

'Tapi masa gue jadi keluarganya manusia sih? Jadi temennya aja gue ogah!' batin si Kyuubi. Tapi ngeliat wajah Naruto yang sedih dia jadi gak enak juga, cowok itu ngacak-ngacak rambutnya bingung.

"Aaaah, oke! Loe menang! Gue jadi kakak loe, puas?" kata Kyuubi. Naruto memekik trus meluk 'kakak' barunya, "Yeeeeey, Kyuubi emang kereen!"

Si Kyuubi sih cuma ber-hisss ria sambil berusaha ngelepas pelukannya si Naruto. Sementara Naruto makin antusias aja, "Ne, ne, nanti lu ajarin gue cara-cara bertarung ya! Gue kan mau kuat kayak bapak gue!" katanya sambil narik-narik kaos Kyuubi.

"Begoo~ dimana-mana anak tuh mau ngelebihin bapaknya!" kata Kyuubi sambil ngedorong dahinya Naruto pake telunjuknya. "Pokoknya lu harus ngajarin gue! Biar gue kuat!" kata Naruto sambil meluk Kyuubi lagi, "Iya, iya, gue ajarin loe sampe loe minta berenti." Kata Kyuubi, smirk gaje.

"Okeee! Mulai besok loe harus ngelatih gue!" kata Naruto, Kyuubi nyentil dahinya Naruto, lagi. "Ini tuh udah 'besok', oon. Gak liat jam udah nunjukin jam 4 heh?" katanya. Naruto ketawa.

"Okeee! Jadi ntar pagi kita mulai latihan!"

"Arrgh, iya! Udah lu molor lagi sana, gue mau makan!" kata Kyuubi sambil ngedorong badannya Naruto pake kakinya.

Dan bocah itu pun ketawa sambil lari ke tempat tidurnya.

**Several hours later**...

"Ckckck, nih anak masih tidur? Katanya minta ajarin." Kata Kyuubi, dia berdiri di deket kasurnya Naruto. Tuh anak masih ngorok aja. Kyuubi mijet-mijet dahinya, "Bakalan susah nih ke sananya. Haah~".

Cowok jangkung itu pun mutusin buat bangunin si bocah pirang, kakinya bergerak nendang bokong si bocah, "Bangun, kiroi-otoko!" katanya.

Naruto menggeliat, "Huaaahmmm~ nguanthuuuk~" dia kembali meluk gulingnya. Dahi Kyuubi berkedut kesel, "Loe mau diajarin gak sih! Atau gue masuk lagi nih ke tubuh lu?" ancemnya, kakinya masih bertengger di bokong Naruto.

Si pirang langsung bangun, "Mau! Bentar gue mandi dulu ya!" dia langsung ngibrit ke kamar mandi. Kyuubi kembali mijet dahinya. _**Yondaimee~ loe ngimpi apaan sih sampe punya anak kayak beginiii? Dosa apa gue sama jinchuuriki-jinchuuriki gue sampe nasib gue gini? Oke, dosa gue emang banyak, gue tau. Tapi kenapa harus gue? Karena gue bijuu-nya? Iya juga sih –hei, berhenti jawab pertanyaan gue, author!**_

Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto udah siap. Dengan baju orange kebanggaannya dia melenggang pede dari kamar mandi.

"Ayo, Kyuu! Kita songsong masa depan!" katanya, berasa jadi hero masa depan. Kyuubi nepuk jidatnya.

"Gue rasa masa depan loe bakal buruk kalo loe gak pake celana." Kata cowok itu. Naruto nengok ke bagian bawah tubuhnya, ternyata bener, dia masih make boxer ijo. Bocah itu pun langsung lari en make celana orange nya.

"Yosh! Uzumaki Naruto siap menerima materi, Kyuu-sensei!" katanya, hormat. Kyuubi agak geli ngeliatnya, segitunya tuh anak pengen diajarin.

"Err, gimana sama penduduk? Gue rasa mereka bakal tau gue bukan orang sini." Kata Kyuubi, agak cemas. Naruto ngerutin dahinya, "Kyuu, loe kebanyakan makan ramen ya? Ah, ternyata bener kata kakek sandaime, ramen bisa bikin bego kalo kebanyakan." Katanya, ngelipet tangan depan dada.

Dahi Kyuubi berkedut, "Oi, oi, loe ngatain gue bego hah? Belom pernah ngerasain dilibas ekor, heh?" kata cowok itu kesel. Naruto nyengir, "Ayolah, Kyuu! Loe gak cuma semalem doang kan keluar dari badan gue? Diliat dari pengetahuan elo dimana gue nyimpen ramen –padahal udah gue sembunyiin, kayaknya elo udah tau sekitar sini. Mungkin loe juga pernah keluar rumah. Iya gak?"

Kyuubi menggaruk hidungnya, "Kan itu malem-malem, gak banyak yang merhatiin. Ini kan siang, bego." Kata Kyuubi. Naruto ngangkat bahunya, "Apa bedanya? Mereka gak pernah ambil pusing gue diurusin sama siapa." Katanya. Kyuubi sedikit nangkep nada sedih di kalimatnya barusan.

"Ya udah deh, terserah elu lah." Katanya, nyerah. Naruto nyengir, "Ikuzo, oniichaaaaan!" teriaknya sambil narik tangan Kyuubi keluar. Kyuubi cuma protes dapet panggilan oniichan dari bocah itu.

Mereka nyusurin jalan desa, yah, like Naruto said before, gak ada yang ngeh ada yang beda sama Naruto. Gak ada yang nanyain siapa pemuda pirang-orange di sebelahnya. Perjalanan bisa dibilang lancar, sampai mereka ketemu Iruka di deket Ichiraku Ramen.

"Naruto! Mau kutraktir ramen? Kebetulan –eh, siapa ini, Naruto?" kata Iruka, heran ngeliat cowok jangkung di sebelah Naruto. Bocah itu mulai gelagapan, "Aaaa~ ini~ ano, aaa~ itu~" dia pun bingung mau jawab apa. Naruto ngegaruk-garuk kepalanya.

Kyuubi ngelipet tangannya depan dada, "Gue kakaknya Naruto." Jawabnya. Iruka berjengit, sejak kapan Naruto punya kakak?

"K-kakak? Kakak dari mana?" tanya Iruka, pengen tau. Soalnya setau dia dari Sandaime, Naruto katanya sebatang kara. Kyuubi ngerutin dahinya, dia nunduk ke arah Iruka –yeah, Kyuubi lebih tinggi dari Iruka.

"Apa itu urusan elo, Umino-sensei?" tanyanya dengan nada sinis plus ngejek. Iruka cengo.

"Saa~ sepertinya aku harus pergi dulu. Aku mau latihan dengan Oniichan, jaa sensei! Kapan-kapan saja ya traktirnya!" kata Naruto, dia buru-buru narik Kyuubi sebelum tuh cowok bikin senseinya makin cengo.

Sementara Iruka masih cengo di tempat.

Setelah jalan beberapa lama, mereka pun nyampe di tempat Naruto biasa latihan sama tim 7.

"Yak, ayo ajarin gue!" kata Naruto semangat. Kyuubi smirk. _**Ini waktunya bikin orang desa cengo ngeliat nih bocah. Gue bosen ngeliat nih anak payah mulu.**_

"Oke, gue ajarin loe sampe muntah."

**To be continued**

Huaaaah~ punya otak gak bisa diajak kompromi tuh gini nih, fict lain belom beres udah muncul ide baru, dari pada mubazir ya udah ditulis.

Yang AoD tetep lanjut kok, walau mungkin mulai lama lagi apdetnya, soalnya yang namanya pelajar emang gak pernah lepas dari tugas -_-

Dan lagi, kadang nih otak suka macet, jadiii~ harap bersabar, yah! XD

Okeee, Review/Concrit/Flame, please?


	2. Come Back!

Sebelumnya sama mau nulis balesan ripiu dulu,

**Devzlee **: Makasih dan sama-sama ^^

**Kurobina** : Iya ini apdet, kok emotnya serem gitu sih ._. *ngumpet di belakang Kyuubi*

**AkamakiKyuu** : Iya, kalo sama tinggi sama Naru dia jadinya kuntet dong XD ini kan settingnya waktu Naruto kecil. Kyuubi ketemu tim 7? Kan ini settingnya waktu Naru masih di akademi. Jadi belum ada pembagian tim ^^

: Okee ini apdet ^^ wah suka Kyuubi ya? Kyuu ada yang suka nih, suka sama dia gak?

Kyuu: "Loe... NAKSIR BIJUU? Astaga manusia emang aneh semua apa?"

Oke, kelebayan loe harusnya dikurangin dikit, Kyuu.

Baaaiklah, this is it, CHAPTER 2!

Chapter 2: Come Back!

.

"Haah~ hah~ capeeeek!" Naruto tepar di lapangan rumput. Kyuubi geleng-geleng kepala, narik bocah itu biar bangun, "Belom selesai, kiroi-otoko! Loe mau ngalahin si damn-chicken itu gak sih? Ayo latihan lagi!" kata Kyuubi. Naruto semangat lagi.

"Gue mau! Gue udah capek diejek terus!"

"Heh, bagus." Kyuubi menyeringai. Naruto berdiri lagi, mulai latihan lagi.

xxxXXXxxx

"Apa kau yakin dia bilang pemuda itu kakaknya?" tanya Sandaime. Iruka mengangguk, "Aku yakin sekali, Sandaime-sama!"

"Ini aneh, kurasa klan Uzumaki sudah tidak ada lagi selain Naruto, begitu juga Namikaze. Seperti apa pemuda itu?" Iruka menggaruk hidungnya, berusaha mengingat sosok jangkung itu, "Dia tinggi, berambut orange kemerahan, dan matanya beriris merah juga berpupil tajam." Jawabnya, berusaha sedetail mungkin menggambarkan pemuda itu.

Sandaime mengerutkan dahinya, "Pupil tajam? Iris merah? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku ingat Kyuubi, ya?"

xxxXXXxxx

"Huaatchii!" Kyuubi bersin, Naruto ikutan roboh kena bersinnya Kyuubi.

"Hoalah, sakti banget lu, Kyuu. Bersin doang bisa ngerobohin orang." Kata Naruto sambil berdiri. Kyuubi cuma ngegosok-gosok idungnya, "Ada yang minta gue bunuh berarti."

"Heh?"

xxxXXXxxx

"Kyuubi? Tapi kan Kyuubi itu bukan manusia, Sandaime-sama!" kata Iruka. Sandaime ngerutin dahinya, 'Ya gue dari jaman Hashirama senju nyedot kunai juga tau si Kyuubi bukan manusia!' batinnya kesel.

"Ya aku juga tahu, aku hanya bilang itu mengingatkanku pada Kyuubi." Jawabnya, hokage itu menghisap cerutunya lalu menghembuskannya pelan.

"Kerahkan anbu untuk menyelidiki dia." Katanya. Iruka ngangguk terus undur diri.

'Ada apa lagi dengan desa ini?'

**Brother of Mine**

Kyuubi senyum ngeliat perkembangan Naruto. Gila, pesat banget! Cowok itu ketawa-ketawa sendiri sambil ngegumam, "Heheheh, kurang keren gimana coba gue? Ngelatih jinchuuriki gue biar jago. Huh, gue gak se-egois yang mereka bilang kan?"

"Hah, hah, hah, masih kurang ya, Kyuu?" kata Naruto, ngos-ngosan. Kyuubi nyeringai trus ngegeleng, dia nepuk-nepuk bahu si bocah pirang, "Bagus, cukup bagus. Hari ini cukup." Katanya. Naruto kedip-kedip.

"Serius? Yakin udah cukup? Kata gue sih belom. Latihan lagi deh!" kata Naruto sambil narik-narik kaos Kyuubi. Cowok jangkung itu mendelik, "Gue bilang cukup berarti cukup, kiroi-otoko. Ngerti? Ayo pulang!" katanya sambil ngedorong punggung Naruto pake kakinya. Naruto ber-huh ria terus jalan dengan kepaksa.

Sepanjang jalan mereka berdua diem. Naruto anteng ngebayangin dirinya ngalahin Sasuke, sementara Kyuubi anteng mikirin jurus apalagi yang mungkin bisa dia ajarin. Tapi mendadak iris merahnya ngelirik ke samping, tangannya bergerak narik Naruto trus langsung loncat ke pohon terdekat.

"He-mph!" protesan Naruto buru-buru dibungkam Kyuubi. Dua orang bertopeng khas Anbu loncat ke tempat mereka berdiri tadi.

"Kemana mereka?"

"Entahlah, sial, kehilangan jejak. Ayo cari!"

Kyuubi ngehela nafas, 'Ngapain bocah bocah bego itu nyariin gue sama si kiroi-otoko? Sialan, jangan bilang si Umino-kampret ngadu ke kakek bangkotan itu. Ck.' Batinnya kesel.

"Kyuu, mereka siapa?" bisik Naruto. Kyuubi ngegeleng, "Gak tau. Tapi kayaknya mereka emang nyari kita. Ayo pulang lewat hutan aja. Kalo lewat jalan nanti ketemu." Katanya. Naruto ngangguk trus mulai loncat dari dahan pohon satu ke pohon lain. Kyuubi segera nyusul.

'Sialan, apa maksud mereka sebenernya?'

Naruto ngelirik Kyuubi yang keliatannya gelisah banget, dia ngehela nafas. _**Tumben Kyuubi begitu.**_

**Brother of Mine**

"Kau yakin tidak ada penyusup yang terdeteksi?" tanya Inoichi, tangannya memegang laporan dari anak buahnya.

"Tidak ada, Inoichi-san. Saya yakin." Jawab Aoba. Keliatan takut waktu ngomong sama Inoichi. Ayahnya Ino itu ngehela nafas, "Aku dapat laporan dari Iruka, dia bilang Naruto bersama seseorang yang tidak dikenal. Dan kalau tidak ada penyusup yang terdeteksi. Siapa dia?" katanya, matanya ngeliatin miniatur penampang pelindung Konoha.

"Saya tidak tahu, penjaga perbatasan pun tidak melaporkan adanya penyusup atau orang masuk." Jawab Aoba lagi.

"Sial. Kalau begitu siapa dia?" gumam Inoichi, kesel. Kenapa bisa ada yang masuk segitu gampangnya ke desa ini.

"Saya tidak tahu, Inoichi-san. Saya dengar Sandaime-sama sudah mengerahkan Anbu untuk menyelidikinya. Kita hanya dapat menunggu." Kata Aoba. Inoichi ngangguk.

**Brother of Mine**

"Wuooooh, sejak kapan lu bisa masak?" kata Naruto, takjub ngeliat omelet mie di meja makan. Kyuubi mutar matanya. "Gue di dalam tubuh orang emang gak merhatiin dia ngapain? Dasar. Yaudah buruan makan!" kata cowok itu sambil duduk di salah satu kursi di ruang makan.

"Okeeeee, itadakimasu!" Naruto segera nyamber sumpit n mulai makan. Kyuubi senyum trus geleng-geleng kepala n mulai makan.

"Kyuu, harusnya, nyam nyam, lu dari dulu, nyam nyam, tinggal sama gue." Kata Naruto, mulutnya penuh sama nasi n omelet. Kyuubi meletin lidahnya, "Siapa yang benci gue dulu, huh?" katanya. Naruto nyengir.

"Kan dulu. Sekarang gue sayaaaaaang banget sama elu. Heheheh." Katanya sambil ketawa. Dia nyumpit sepotong omelet n nyodorin ke Kyuubi, "Aaaaa~"

Kyuubi sweatdrop.

"Ngapain lu, bocah?" tanyanya kesel. Gimana gak kesel, sumpit di depan idungnya gitu. Naruto ketawa.

"Gue suapin! Ayo buka mulut, aaaa~" katanya, maksa. Kyuubi ngegelengin kepalanya, "Loe kira gue anak kecil? Makan aja sendiri!" katanya, sewot. Naruto ngakak, "Ayo ih, pegel nih tangan gue."

Kyuubi pun akhirnya buka mulut n makan omelet yang disodorin Naruto. Si bocah ngakak, "Huahaha, loe kayak anak kecil." Katanya sambil ketawa. Kyuubi –tanpa sadar- senyum ngeliat tuh anak ketawa.

Mereka pun ngelanjutin acara makan sampe abis. Setelah makan mereka nyantai-nyantai.

Mendadak ada suara pintu diketok.

Naruto ngerutin dahinya trus nengok ke Kyuubi. Yang bersangkutan cuma ngangkat bahu. Bocah itu pun mutusin buat ngeliat siapa yang dateng lewat lubang pengintip di pintunya.

Keliatan dua sosok di depan pintunya. Gak jelas, udah malem sih. Cuma kayaknya mereka pake jubah gitu.

"Kyuu, ada dua orang di depan. Gak keliatan tapinya siapa. Gimana?" bisik Naruto. Kyuubi ngerutin dahinya, "Buka aja dulu, kalo macem-macem ntar gue hajar." Katanya. Naruto ngangguk.

"Siapa di sana?" tanya Naruto sebelum buka pintu.

Gak ada jawaban.

Tuh bocah jadi merinding. Dia ngelirik Kyuubi lagi. Yang dilirik cuma nganggukin kepalanya tegas.

Akhirnya tuh bocah ngebuka pintu apartemennya pelan.

"Kalian sia-..."

BRAK!

"Ugh." Naruto disudutin ke tembok, lehernya dicekik. _**Wuaaaaa jadi beneran nih hantu nih?**_

'Sial!' Kyuubi sembunyi di belakang tembok, orang-orang itu belum ngeliat dirinya, jadi masih bisa sembunyi sebelum nyerang mereka. Iris merahnya menajam, natap dua pemuda itu.

"U-ugh, ka-lian sia-pa?" tanya Naruto susah payah. Orang itu buka matanya, langsung natap mata birunya Naruto.

Glek!

_**Mampus! Sharingan! Jangan-jangan ini kakaknya Sasuke yang dibilang jadi kriminal itu?**_

Cowok di depannya natap dia, "Ikut dengan kami." Katanya. Suaranya dalam. Naruto mejemin matanya, takut kena genjutsu –heh, gak salah Kyuubi ngajarin dia. Cowok di sampingnya terkekeh, "Harusnya kau ikat dulu dia, atau potong kakinya kek. Supaya tidak kabur." Katanya. Naruto bergidik ngebayangin kakinya dipotong.

"Ketua mau dia dalam keadaan hidup. Lagipula kalau kulakukan bisa saja Kyuubi mengamuk. Aku malas menghadapi rubah itu." Jawab suara yang dalam tadi. Mata Kyuubi makin menyipit.

"Lah, cuma dipotong kakinya ini, gak bakal bikin mati." Kata orang yang satunya. Cowok di sampingnya ngelirik dia, "Tidak, Kisame." Jawabnya tegas. Cowok yang dipanggil Kisame itu garuk-garuk kepalanya yang gak gatel, "Ya, terserah kau lah."

"Ayo, ikut kami." Kata cowok itu sambil narik Naruto. Tuh bocah manyun.

_**Kyuubi, di mana sih loe? Katanya mau ngehajar! Ah bete gue nih!**_

Baru aja si Uchiha itu ngambil langkah pertama,

CEB!

Sebuah kunai ngelewatin dirinya, jaraknya tipis banget! Kalo aja dia gak ngehindar ke samping –yeah apa gunanya sharingan?- pasti udah kena lehernya tuh kunai. Mata merahnya ngelirik ke belakang.

"Berani loe bawa dia lebih dari selangkah dari sini. Gue cincang loe." Katanya tajem. Cowok itu berbalik, ngeliat penantangnya.

Kyuubi berusaha buat gak natap mata merahnya si cowok itu. Hafal banget, pasti mainnya sharingan-sharinganan. _**Hih, malesin!**_

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya. Kyuubi nyeringai, "Gue yang loe cari, goblok. Bukan bocah itu." Katanya. Kisame ngangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kau? Memangnya siapa kau?"

Kyuubi ketawa keras, "Hahahahaha! Bego! Udah gue bilang gue yang elo cari, upil! Gak ngerti-ngerti juga. Gak lulus akademi lu, ya?" katanya, ngejek. Kisame ngerutin dahinya.

"Maksudmu kau Kyuubi?" tanya Itachi –cowok yang satunya-. Kyuubi nyeringai makin lebar, "You're pretty sharp, kuro-taka. Hahahaha." Jawabnya sambil lagi-lagi ketawa. Kebiasaan dia nih, ngasih julukan seenaknya.

"Biar aku perjelas. Jadi kau bilang kau adalah Kyuubi?" kata si Kisame. Kyuubi ngangguk. Cowok hiu itu diem sejenak trus mendadak ketawa.

"Hahahahaha! Jangan bercanda! Mana mungkin Kyuubi jadi manusia? Lagipula ukurannya hanya segede gini? Hahahaha!" kata hiu itu sambil ngakak. Kyuubi ngerutin dahinya.

CEB CEB!

"Wooo, marah. Jadi benar kau Kyuubi, hm?" kata Kisame setelah ngehindarin dua kunai yang Kyuubi lemparin.

"Berisik, upil. Minggir dari hadapan gue." Kata Kyuubi kesel. Dia bergerak nendang Itachi n Kisame mendadak, Kisame kena, sementara Itachi –yang make sharingan- berhasil ngehindar n mundur dua langkah.

BRAK!

"Sialan." Umpat Kisame kesel, punggungnya ngebentur tembok apartemen Naruto. Sakit sih enggak, malahan tembok apartemennya Naruto yang retak, cuma kan gengsi aja. The seven swords men kena tendang? Nggak banget gitu.

"Sayonara, upil-upil bego." Kata Kyuubi sambil narik tangan Naruto yang tadi lepas dari pegangannya Itachi lantaran cowok itu mundur ngehindarin tendangan Kyuubi. Cowok itu loncat keluar, nembus –exactly mecahin- kaca jendela n mulai loncat ke antara pohon-pohon.

"Bagaimana, Itachi-san?" tanya Kisame sambil nepuk-nepuk jubahnya yang berdebu. Mata Itachi masih ngeliatin ke arah tadi Kyuubi pergi.

"Itachi-san?"

Entah sadar atau enggak, si Uchiha senyum tipis, "Jadi sekarang dia sudah punya keluarga? Bagus." Gumamnya pelan. Sampe si Kisame gak denger dia ngomong apaan.

"Apa, Itachi-san?" tanyanya. Itachi ngegeleng, "Tidak, sebaiknya kita pulang ke markas." Katanya. Kisame melotot, "Kau bercanda? Ketua menyuruh kita menangkap bocah itu!"

"Kau bisa berbohong kan, Kisame. Bilang saja dia dilindungi seisi desa." Kata Itachi sambil jalan keluar apartemen Naruto. Kisame nepuk dahinya, "Astaga, ada apa ini?" gumamnya sambil ngikutin Itachi.

**Brother of Mine**

"Kyuu, kita mau ke mana?" tanya Naruto, sambil terus ngelompatin dahan-dahan pohon, ngikutin Kyuubi. Cowok jangkung di depannya gak jawab. Naruto manyun.

Setelah beberapa menit diem-dieman mendadak Kyuubi narik tangannya Naruto, "Ngerunduk!" bisiknya. Bocah pirang itu pun ngerunduk, selang beberapa detik setelah Kyuubi sama Naruto ngerunduk ada sekitar lima kunai dilempar ke arah mereka.

Kyuubi langsung narik tangan tuh bocah, biar dia bisa ngegendong Naruto. Cowok itu langsung lompat ke dahan yang lebih tinggi –yah, masih diikutin kunai-kunai yang dilempar ke arah mereka.

"Sialan!" desis Kyuubi kesel. Dia ngambil kunai di kantongnya si Naruto n ngelempar ke arah penyerangnya.

"Akh!" telinga tajemnya nangkep suara orang roboh. "Hei, bangun! Sial! Ayo serang lagi!" kata suara lain. Iris merah Kyuubi menyipit. Apa maunya sih tuh orang-orang bego?

Makin banyak kunai yang dilempar ke arah mereka, Kyuubi makin susah ngehindar. Dan waktu salah satu kunai ngenain bahunya Naruto, si Kyuubi langsung ngamuk.

"KELUAR LOE SEMUA!" teriaknya menggelegar. "AYO SINI, PENGECUT!" teriaknya lagi. Dia nurunin Naruto di salah satu dahan n turun ke dahan lain buat nyari siapa penyerangnya.

"Tidak sopan mengatai warga desa pengecut, monster berekor." Kata sebuah suara. Kyuubi ngerutin dahinya. _**Sialan.**_

"Siapa loe? Sok tau banget sih kayak dukun. Dukun aja gak sok tau kayak loe." Kata Kyuubi kesel. Suara itu kedengeran ketawa kecil. "Hahaha, kau tinggal 12 tahun di tubuhnya Naruto tapi tak tahu siapa aku? Memalukan sekali." Katanya.

Kyuubi makin meradang, "Siapa yang tinggal di tubuhnya si bocah bego itu? Kalo ngomong jangan seenak jidat woi!" teriaknya.

"Tidak sopan juga mengatai jinchuuriki mu bego,.."

"... Kyuubi."

Kyuubi mendelik, "HEH LOE SIAPA?" teriaknya lagi. Bener-bener kesel.

"Hahahaha, baiklah, baiklah..." Kyuubi turun ke tanah. Sosok itu masih aja ketawa-ketawa gaje, dia jalan beberapa langkah buat nunjukin wujudnya.

"Aku Hatake Kakashi, salam kenal, Kyuubi." Katanya sambil nundukin badan, ngeledek, pura-pura ngehormatin.

_**Sialan! Dia kan muridnya si yondaime? Bisa-bisanya sengak gitu sama gue, anjir. Goblok nih anak gak tau diri banget.**_

"Baiklah, aku dan yang lainnya harus menangkapmu, Kyuubi. Maaf." Katanya, sok kasian. Kyuubi mendelik, "Ngapain gue ditangkep-tangkep? Emang gue ikan apa?" bentaknya sewot. Kakashi ketawa lagi. "Kau memang lucu, Kyuubi. Tak kusangka kau punya selera humor yang tinggi." Katanya.

"Ck, berisik loe, copycat!" bentak Kyuubi. Dia buru-buru lari ke dahan tempat dia nurunin Naruto tadi n langsung ngegendong anak itu buat pergi.

"Kejar mereka!"

"Yosh!"

**Brother of Mine**

"Ugh..." Naruto menggeliat, ngeregangin otot-ototnya. Tangannya bergerak ngucek-ngucek matanya. Dia berdiri sambil nepuk-nepuk bajunya yang kotor –maklum semalem kejar-kejaran dan mereka nemu tempat persembunyian di hutan, di semak-semak lagi.

"Udah bangun loe?" kata Kyuubi, dia udah bangun dari tadi, duduk deket tuh bocah. Lagian dia gak bisa bener-bener tidur semalem, jaga-jaga kalo ada yang nyerang lagi.

"Hehehe. Oh ya, gue ada test nih di akademi, gimana dong?" tanya Naruto. Kyuubi ngelirik dia, "Yaudah dateng aja."

"Nanti kalo gue dijadiin sandera buat nangkep elu, gimana?" kata tuh bocah, takut. Kyuubi ketawa.

"Jadi loe ngeremehin gue, heh? Kemaren aja lu dicekek si Uchiha gue bisa ngelepasin elu. Yaudah siapa takut." Katanya sambil ikutan berdiri. Naruto nyengir, "Oke deeh, gue ke akademi ya!"

"Ya, kalo udah selesai balik ke apartemen lu aja." Kata Kyuubi. Naruto yang udah siap-siap mau loncat langsung nengok, "Hah? Gak salah? Gimana kalo ada yang nyerang lagi?" tanyanya heran. Kyuubi terkekeh. "Gue peduli gitu? Bunuhin aja semuanya." Katanya sadis. Naruto bergidik, "Serah elo deh." Katanya, dia pun loncat ke dahan-dahan pohon buat pergi ke akademi.

**Brother of Mine**

"Baiklah, hari ini kita adakan test bunshin. Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto. Silahkan." Kata Iruka sambil ngeliatin buku absen. Anak-anak cewek teriak gaje waktu nama Sasuke disebut.

"Baiklah. Silahkan mulai!"

Sasuke natap Naruto, sinis. Tangannya ngebentuk segel, "_Bunshin no jutsu_."

BWOSH!

BWOSH!

"Kyaaaaa~ kereeeeen!" teriak anak-anak cewek, labil. Naruto muter bola matanya, bosen. Dia ngeraih kunai di kantongnya.

"_Kalo lawan loe make bunshin, serang mereka semua sekaligus. Yang ngehindar dari serangan biasanya yang asli. Makanya, perhatiin arah kunai loe n gerakan lawan! Itu kuncinya!"_

Bocah pirang itu nyeringai, "Lu siap, Sasuke?" katanya, basa-basi. Sasuke mendecih, "Apa yang harus kupersiapkan, idiot." Katanya. Naruto nyeringai makin lebar.

SYAT

SYAT

SYAT!

Dia ngelempar kunai-kunai di tangannya sekaligus ke arah Sasuke-Sasuke yang dihadapinya. Mata birunya ngawasin kunai-kunai itu, merhatiin gerakan Sasuke dengan awas.

BWOSH!

BWOSH!

Bunshin Sasuke ngilang. Naruto kembali menyeringai. Dapat!

BRAK!

"Ukh.." Sasuke ngelap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah sambil berusaha berdiri.

Yang lain mangap. Semangap-mangapnya mulut mereka.

Sasuke kena tendang? KENA TENDANG? Astaga, ini gak berperike-Uchiha-an banget gitu.

"Heheheh~" Naruto nyengir sambil masukin kunainya ke kantong senjata. "Udah bilang kan, siap-siap? Jadi jangan salahin gue. Hahaha." Kata Naruto.

Cewek-cewek diem semua.

"B-baiklah, b-bagus sekali, N-Naruto. Kau m-menang kali ini. Silahkan. Selanjutnya, Shino Aburame dan Kiba Inuzuka." Kata Iruka. Sedikit gelagapan. _**Sejak kapan anak ini bertambah kuat? Apa Kyuubi yang mengajarinya?**_

Naruto nyengir, dia segera lari ke apartemennya buat ngasih tau Kyuubi. Hari ini dia sukses besar!

**Brother of Mine**

Langkahnya Naruto kerasa ringan banget, seneng gila! Ngalahin orang yang selalu nganggap loe remeh itu amat sangat nyenengin!

Tangannya megang bungkusan yang isinya ramen. Tadi dia mampir ke Ichiraku n beli ramen buat dimakan di rumah. Eh, pas mau bayar, Teuchi bilang gratis aja. Wuoh, gimana gak tambah seneng?

"Kyuubi, okaeri!" katanya sambil ngebuka pintu apartemennya.

Sepi.

"Kyuubi?" Naruto ngelepas sepatunya n masuk lebih dalem.

Gak ada siapa-siapa.

"Kyuu?" dia masuk ke ruang makan. Mendadak matanya tertumbuk sama secarik kertas di meja makan.

_**Sialan!**_

Dia ngelempar bungkusan di tangannya, trus langsung lari ke luar. Tangannya ngepal keras.

_**Kali ini gue gak bakal maafin mereka! Gak bakal!**_

**Brother of Mine**

BRAK!

"Di mana Kyuubi?" teriak Naruto begitu masuk ke ruang Hokage. Mata birunya menyipit marah. Sandaime noleh ke dia. "Ho, kau rupanya." Katanya.

"Gue nanya elo, kakek Hokage! Mana Kyuubi?" teriaknya lagi. Hokage ketiga itu masih gak respek. Dia berdiri di depan jendela.

"Kudengar hari ini kau berhasil mengalahkan Sasuke di akademi. Bagus, Naruto." Katanya, sama sekali gak niat jawab pertanyaan Naruto.

Naruto meradang, "EH, TUA BANGKA! GUE NANYA! DI MANA KAKAK GUE, HAH?" teriaknya marah, lepas kontrol. Sandaime noleh, natap dia dengan tertarik. "Kakak? Sejak kapan kau punya kakak?"

"Sejak dia keluar dari badan gue! Bilang sama gue sekarang, di mana dia?" teriaknya, lagi-lagi dengan nada yang gak nyantai. Hokage ngehela nafasnya.

"Tidak seharusnya kau menjadikan monster itu keluargamu. Dia bisa mempengaruhimu jadi jahat." Katanya sambil ngelus rambut Naruto.

_**Heh? Monster? Monster?**_

PAK!

Naruto nepis tangan Sandaime, "Peduli apa gue dia monster apa bukan! Dia tetep keluarga gue! Satu-satunya keluarga yang gue punya! Dan apa kakek bilang barusan? Dia mengaruhin gue? Asal kakek tau, gue bisa ngalahin Sasuke karena diajarin sama dia!" teriaknya kesel.

Hokage ngerutin dahinya, "Oh ya? Tapi tetap saja dia bukan manusia, Naruto. Dia tak sepantasnya hidup berdampingan dengan kita."

Alis Naruto bertaut, "Maksud loe apaan? Kyuubi gak pantes hidup berdampingan sama gue? ADA JUGA ELO SAMA WARGA DESA SINI YANG GAK MAU IDUP SAMA GUE N KYUUBI!"

Tangannya nonjok tembok di sebelahnya, "Kalian gak pernah mau ngakuin kita sebagai makhluk hidup yang bener-bener punya eksistensi kan? Kalian cuma nganggap gue monster dan Kyuubi itu senjata! Mikir dong! Kita juga makhluk hidup! Loe kira gak sakit apa waktu gak dianggap sama orang-orang? Loe kira bijuu gak punya perasaan?" lanjutnya.

"Naruto, tapi kan-..."

"Apa? Tapi apa? Tapi yang gue bilang barusan itu bener? Udah sekarang bilang, di mana Kyuubi?" sambernya gak sabar. Sandaime ngehela nafas, geleng-geleng kepala.

"Jika kau memaksa terserah. Dia di amankan oleh para Anbu di markas mereka."

**Brother of Mine**

"Sooo, loe mau nungguin apaan sih, bocah. Ngiket-ngiket gue gak jelas gini. Dasar oon." Kata Kyuubi, nguap bosen. Tangannya dirantai ke tembok. Kakinya dipasangin pemberat 500 kg.

Kalo manusia asli sih pasti gak bisa gerak banget, cuma berhubung Kyuubi bukan manusia, jadi itu cuma kayak masangin tali plastik di badannya. Gampang banget kalo cuma mau ngelepasin itu.

Kenapa Kyuubi gak ngelakuin itu? Males! Bosen kejar-kejaran mulu.

"Kami menunggu sandaime-sama, dia akan menyegelmu." Kata salah satu Anbu. Kyuubi ngangkat sebelah alisnya. Dia diem trus mendadak ketawa.

"Hahahahahaha! Loe mau nyegel gue? Apa? Nyegel? Buahahahaha! Sandaime lagi? Astaga, astaga, orang Konoha emang tukang ngelawak ya. Hahahahaha! Aduh, perut gue sakit nih, hahahahaha!" Kyuubi ketawa kenceng banget, gak bisa berenti ketawa. Anbu di sekelilingnya berpandangan.

"Sebaiknya kau diam, bijuu. Kau tidak bisa lari lagi." Kata salah satu Anbu. Sengak. Kyuubi ngelirik dia.

"Maksud loe? Gue gak berdaya sama benda yang loe katain pemberat sama rantai ini? Hueeellooooo~ puh-lease deh, loe gak pernah ngeliat gue yang asli kayak gimana? Aish, aish, ngakunya Anbu. Asal loe tau ya, bocah-bocah tengik, badan gue doang yang segede gini, dari segi tenaga sih yaa sama aja kayak gue kalo lagi di wujud asli." Kata Kyuubi.

"Gue gak ngelepasin sampah-sampah ini karena lagi males lari-larian. Kalo gue niat dari tadi udah gue remukin nih barang. Lagian~ gue pengen liat kalian dihajar si kiroi-otoko, heheheh~" katanya, nyeringai seneng.

"Maksudmu? Siapa kiroi-otoko? Naru-..."

BRAK!

BUAGH

BUAGH

BUAGH

BRUGH

BRAK!

BRAK!

BRAK!

BRAK!

"Wueeeesss~ baru aja gue omongin. Hahahahahaha~" Kyuubi ngakak ngeliat Anbu-Anbu itu roboh diterjang Naruto. Sementara si bocah pirang cuma melototin Kyuubi sambil ngos-ngosan ngumpulin nafas.

"Bego lu! Ngapain pake di sini? Kalo elo disegel gimana, Kyuu? Ah, oon sih lu!" omel Naruto. Kyuubi ngakak lagi. "Disegel kata loe? Hahaha! Gak bakal ada yang bisa! Kecuali mereka nyiapin jinchuuriki. Lagian nyegel gak semudah itu, bego. Taruhannya nyawa. Emang si Sandaime mau ngorbanin nyawanya cuma demi masukin gue ke badan elo lagi? Dan ngebiarin Konoha gak ada Hokagenya? _Hell_. Gue rasa kakek-kakek itu gak sebego yang elo kira, bocah." Kata Kyuubi. Naruto manyun. Ada benernya juga sih. Cuma ya tetep aja namanya khawatir gimana coba?

"Aku tidak akan menyegelmu, Kyuubi. Kau yang akan masuk sendiri ke tubuh Naruto."

Kyuubi n Naruto ngelirik sosok yang bilang kalimat barusan.

"Kau yang sudah keluar. Maka kau akan masuk sendiri." Lanjutnya. Dia nunjukin sosoknya. Gak asing lagi. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Sandaime.

"Kyuubi gak bakal masuk lagi ke tubuh gue! Dia keluarga gue!" teriak Naruto. Kyuubi nyengir.

"Yaah, gimana dong? Jinchuuriki gue gak ngizinin tuh~" kata Kyuubi, ketawa.

"Naruto. Kau benar-benar tidak boleh membiarkan bijuu-mu berada di luar tubuhmu. Dalam bentuk apapun." Kata Sandaime.

"Kenapa? Loe sendiri gak pernah ngasih gue 'keluarga'! Siapa yang mau jadi temen gue? Gak ada! Siapa yang mau nemenin gue? Gak ada! Siapa yang mau ngajarin gue? Gak ada! Gue anak umur lima tahun, bego. Apa loe pikir gue setangguh itu?" teriak Naruto kesel. Mata birunya mulai berkaca.

"Gue capek dibeda-bedain mulu! Gue bosen ngeliat anak lain diurusin orangtuanya sementara gue gak punya siapa-siapa. Gue bosen. Tiap kali gue nanya siapa orangtua gue, elo gak jawab. Gue bosen tau! Sekarang gue punya keluarga, punya orang yang sayang sama gue! Emangnya gue gak boleh apa bahagia? Bapak gue Yondaime kan? Loe gak pernah bilang itu! Orangtua gue udah ngerelain gue jadi jinchuuriki demi desa ini, tapi apa yang gue dapet? Dibeda-bedain iya! Apa cuma punya keluarga aja gue gak boleh? Apa cuma buat hidup normal aja gue gak bisa?"

Nafasnya tersenggal. Dia ngelap air matanya.

"Gue cuma pengen disayang, diakuin sama warga desa. Diperlakuin kayak manusia biasa. Lagian Kyuubi kan gak bikin onar. Kenapa harus masuk ke badan gue?" suaranya melemah. Bocah itu terus ngelap air matanya yang terus ngalir deras.

"Itu akan mengganggu keseimbangan bijuu, Naruto." Jawab Sandaime pelan. Naruto mendelik.

"Apa gue gak boleh egois buat kali ini aja? Orang-orang desa aja boleh egois sama gue tiap waktu! Kenapa gue gak boleh?"

"Naruto, mengertilah..."

"Loe yang harusnya ngerti, tua bangka! Udah berapa kali gue harus ngertiin orang-orang desa sementara mereka gak ngertiin gue?" bocah itu terus nangis.

"Naruto, tapi ini bahaya bagi keseimbangan dunia!"

"PEDULI APA GUE?"

"NARUTO!"

"DIEM LOE BERDUA!" teriak Kyuubi menggelegar. Sandaime n Naruto natap dia kaget.

"Kalo emang gue segitu gak bolehnya ada di dunia kalian oke, gue masuk lagi ke badan tuh anak!" bentaknya kesel. Manik biru Naruto menajam.

"Jangan! Loe tega ninggalin gue lagi, Kyuu?" katanya dengan nada memohon. Kyuubi ngehela nafas.

"Kalo loe mau konsultasi sama gue, loe tinggal konsen n masuk ke pikiran bawah sadar loe. Gue udah ngajarin elo konsentrasi. Harusnya loe bisa. Kalo itu berhasil. Loe bisa nemuin gue di pikiran loe sendiri."

"T-tapi, siapa yang bakal nemenin gue? Loe bahkan baru dua hari nemenin gue di sini." Kata Naruto sedih. Kyuubi geleng-geleng kepala.

"Makanya, sebelum masuk ke badan loe. Gue mau mastiin." Mata Kyuubi ngarah ke Sandaime. "Apa tua bangka ini janji gak bakal ngebiarin elo sendirian lagi." Katanya.

"Tidak usah khawatir, Kyuubi. Aku akan menjaga Naruto. Kau bisa dengan tenang berada di tubuh Naruto." Kata Sandaime.

Naruto makin kenceng aja nangisnya, "Tapi gue maunya elo, Kyuu. Cuma elo yang ngerti gue. Cuma elo yang mahamin kebencian gue." Kata Naruto sambil terus nangis.

Mata Kyuubi melembut, "Gak usah sedih, bocah, gue gak kemana-mana. Gue tetep ada di badan elo. Kita kan emang gak bisa dipisahin? Hahaha." Katanya sambil bercanda dikit. Naruto terisak.

"T-tapi-..."

"Sssh, udah berenti nangis, katanya mau jadi adek gue. Masa adek dari makhluk kuat nan tangguh kayak gue cengeng gini sih?" kata Kyuubi. Naruto ngelap air matanya.

"Tapi gue maunya elo ada di samping gue, Kyuu." Kata bocah itu. Kyuubi kembali senyum, "Harusnya kita lebih deket dong kalo gue ada di dalem elo? Udahlah, gue tetep gue kok. Mau di luar, mau di dalem. Kyuubi ya Kyuubi. Gue tetep monster berekor, bukan manusia. Sengotot apapun gue jadi manusia, kenyataannya tetep aja gue bukan manusia kan? So, mendingan gue nerima diri gue n masuk lagi ke badan elo." katanya.

"U-ugh, iya deh..." kata Naruto. Ngalah.

Kyuubi senyum lembut. Tangan sama kakinya bergerak ngelepasin rantai sama pemberatnya. Sekejap aja udah retak tuh barang. Anbu yang pada tepar di lantai bergidik ngeliat Kyuubi segitu gampangnya ngebuka tuh rantai sama pemberat.

"Inget, jangan sampe loe kalah lagi sama si damn-chicken itu. Jangan kebanyakan makan ramen. Jangan jadi orang bego terus. Cari temen. Temen yang nganggap elo remeh biarin, nanti dia bakal balik ngagumin elo. Seburuk apapun hidup loe, elo adalah orang spesial, elo jinchuuriki gue, Naruto." Kata Kyuubi. Dipikir baru sekarang dia manggil Naruto dengan namanya sendiri. Biasanya manggil kiroi-otoko atau bocah doang.

Naruto ngangguk sambil terus terisak.

"Dan berhenti nangis, jinchuuriki gue gak cengeng kayak gini."

Naruto ngangguk lagi, berusaha buat berenti nangis.

"Baiklah, sayona-..."

"Kyuubi!" teriak Naruto. Kyuubi ngangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apaan sih, gue depan loe juga make teriak-teriak segala." Katanya keki.

"Gue mau meluk elo." Katanya. Kyuubi kembali ngangkat sebelah alisnya, tapi akhirnya dia ngangguk juga.

Naruto segera nubruk dia sambil nangis.

"Ssh, udah jangan nangis. Udah gue bilang kan gue gak bakal kemana-mana?" Kyuubi ngelus punggung tuh bocah. Sayang.

Setelah beberapa menit dia meluk Kyuubi, dia ngelepasin pelukannya.

"Gue siap, Kyuu." Kata Naruto. Kyuubi senyum.

"Baiklah. See ya, tua bangka." Kata Kyuubi sambil ngelambai ke Sandaime. Dia nutup matanya, konsen. Perlahan tubuhnya memudar n berubah jadi cahaya orange.

Cahaya itu bergerak masuk ke badannya Naruto, ke segel yang ada di perutnya. Naruto ikutan nutup mata, ngerasain sensasi hangat sekaligus panas yang masuk ke badannya. Anbu-Anbu yang di lantai mangap.

Entah kenapa dia ngerasa terlahir kembali.

Dia ngebuka matanya, Kyuubi udah gak ada di depannya. _Of course._

Tangannya bergerak ngelus segel di perutnya.

"Gue janji, gue gak bakal cengeng dan bego lagi..."

"...Oniichan."

.

.

.

**Omake**

"Baiklah, ayo kita adakan sparring. Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto. Silahkan maju ke depan." Kata Iruka sambil ngeliat buku absen.

Naruto sama Sasuke maju.

"Kalian boleh mulai. Sekarang!"

Naruto ngambil kunai di kantongnya n ngelempar ke arah Sasuke. Tuh Uchiha ngehindar cepet. Lari ke arah Naruto, bergerak nendang bocah itu.

BRAK!

"Ugh..." Naruto kelempar agak jauh.

'Ck, buegoooooo~' geram Kyuubi dari dalem. Mata merahnya menajam. _**Percuma loe gue ajarin capek-capek ujungnya kalah juga! Elaaaaah!**_

Sasuke senyum, sinis.

BWOSH!

KLANG!

Eh?

Semuanya mangap. Kawarimi? Astaga, Sasuke aja belom bisa!

"Heheheh~"

Sasuke nengok ke belakangnya. Manik hitamnya membulat.

BRAK!

"Ukh..." bocah itu berusaha bangun. Naruto nyengir sambil tolak pinggang. Bangga.

Kyuubi menyeringai dari dalem badan Naruto.

_**Bagus, Naruto.**_

_**Ayo, terus berkembang. Gue yakin, loe bakal jadi orang hebat.**_

.

.

.

_**Dengan bimbingan gue tentunya, hahahahahaha!**_

THE END


End file.
